Carat
by bromery
Summary: Jean dan Eren selalu saja berulah. Kapan pun, Di mana pun. Kali ini di musholla. Untuk Challenge: Dialog Bahasa Daerah


**Shingeki no Kyojin buatan Hajime Isayama**

Carat by bromery

**Warning: AU. Bahasa Sunda tahun jebot. Terjemahan seenak jidat. **

**Untuk Challenge: Dialog Bahasa Daerah**

* * *

Sore yang biasa saja di Musholla Al-Hidayah. Terlihat sekumpulan remaja tanggung berpeci dan berkerudung menunggu guru mengaji mereka datang. Biar sudah sering diingatkan oleh guru mengaji mereka agar tidak membuat kerusuhan di sana, tetap saja mereka masih ribut. Apalagi kalau yang jadi pemain utamanya dua bocah kecil bernama Eren Yaeger dan Jean Kirstein. Habislah perkara. Tak akan habis sampai Ustad Rifai—padahal nama aslinya Levi, maklumlah kebelet gaul—datang melerai mereka.

Dan kali ini, Jean memanggil temannya yang berambut hitam itu sambil menepuk pundaknya sok asik.

"Eren!"

"_Naon?"_ (1)

Tangan Jean tiba-tiba meraih peci hitam kemerahan—itu mungkin karena terlalu sering dijemur—pemberian Grisha, _"Ieu di kopeah sia aya naon?"_ tanyanya pada Eren. (2)

"_Hah, aya naon kitu?" _(3)

"_Sakedeung..." _(4)

"_Geus kapanggih?" _(5)

"_Sabar... Nah, ieu!" _(6)

"_Naon sih?" _

Tiba-tiba, Jean menggeplak kepala Eren dengan ringannya, _"Maneh make kopeah jiga nu sok jualan jengkol! HAHAHA!"_ Jean tertawa menunjuk-nunjuki Eren, lalu berlari menjauhinya.(7)

Eren yang akhirnya _konek _kalau Jean mengejek cara memakai pecinya seperti tukang jengkol_,_ marah karena dijahili. Eren bangkit, berusaha mengejar Jean yang kelakuannya memang kurang ajar.

"_HEH, KUDA! CICING SIAH!" _(8)

"_HAHAHA SI EREN KOPEAHNA JIGA MANG PIXIS AHAHAHAH—" _(9)

Suasana jadi kacau saat itu. Inilah kalau Jean dan Eren sudah tersulut emosinya.

Selalu begini.

Rusuh.

Mereka saling berkejaran mengelilingi musholla. Mengganggu Krista yang sedang mengajari Ymir mengaji, atau Connie yang sedang tidur di pojokkan. Mengotori karpet yang sudah dibersihkan oleh Ustad Rifai dengan susah payah.

Tapi untung saja ada Armin dengan baik hatinya berusaha mengingatkan mereka agar tidak ribut di musholla.

"Eren... Jean..."

Belum selesai Armin berbicara, mereka berdua langsung mengabaikan Armin dengan songongnya. Mereka tidak tahu Armin sedang latihan pantomim atau apa. Mungkin peribahasa yang tepat untuk menggambarkan hal ini adalah: _Titan menggonggong,rombongan Recon Corps berlalu._

Dasar anak tidak tahu diuntung.

Tapi, tunggu dulu!

Mereka lupa akan satu hal. Suatu kalimat yang mungkin sering diulang-ulang oleh Ustad Rifai.

_Setiap pekerjaan ada balasannya._

Mungkin inilah saatnya mereka mendapat teguran.

Mereka sekarang benar-benar tidak dalam kondisi yang menguntungkan. Jean yang keentah sedang menghadap kemana, pandangannya lengah, tak sengaja menyenggol Sasha yang sedang asyik makan gorengan buatan Bi Petra.

"_UHUK!"_

Sasha langsung tersedak.

Wajahnya memerah.

Sasha meronta-ronta. Ia kena sesak napas karena adanya tiga cireng sekaligus yang tersangkut di lehernya.

IYA, TIGA CIRENG DENGAN ISI YANG BERBEDA LOH MAS (untung ukurannya mini, jadi nggak parah parah amat. Coba kalo ditambah cabe rawit, mungkin dapat piring cantik _yuuuuhhuuuu_. Dengan rincian rasa sebagai berikut: satu rasa ayam pedas, lalu ada rasa keju, dan yang paling terakhir adalah rasa—mari kita _skip_ rincian yang sangat tidak penting ini, tapi siapa tahu ada pembaca yang kepo—OKE STOP).

Jean dan Eren langsung _sebo_ melihat Sasha yang tersedak, bukan karena ada tiga cireng yang nyangkut.

"Nnggghnhghngah!"

Masih diam.

"Nnggghnhghngah!"

"_Eta kunaon?" _(10)

Eren menjitak kepala Jean yang masih sempat-sempatnya _ngetroll_, itung-itung balas dendam yang tadi juga sih.

"_JEAN ETA TULUNGAN AI SIAH! KALAKAH DIPELONGAN BAE!" _(11)

"_MANEH OGE TULUNGAN ATUH, KUMAHA SIH?" _(12)

"_Eta cokot caina,"_ kata Eren panik sambil menunjuk air mineral yang untung saja Sasha beli. _"Berean kana si Sasha, aing tulungan ku doa" _(13)

Jean menatap sebentar Eren dengan heran. _Si Eren kunaon sih?_ Namun ia langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya ke segelas air mineral, dan meminumkannya kepada Sasha.

_Glek._

Selesai memberi Sasha minum, Jean menatap Sasha dengan penuh harap. Sedangkan Eren masih komat-kamit baca Al-Fatihah.

Apa yang terjadi?

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

Suara mengerang perlahan menghilang. Sasha kembali bernafas normal.

"ALHAMDULILLAAAAAAH!"

Jean dan Eren bernafas lega, tersenyum senang.

_"SASHAAAA, Hampura nyaaaaa? Hampir weh maneh maot. Lamun maot ge teu nanaon sih, isukna oge pere!" _(Catatan: Kalimat terakhir Cuma Jean doang yang ngomong.)(14)

Sasha tersenyum, mengiyakan. Masa bodoh. Tanpa ba-bi-bu menceramahi Eren dan Jean, ia tiba-tiba pergi keluar. Pergi lagi ke warung Bi Petra, untuk beli gorengan lagi. Cireng yang tadi kurang kerasa _taste_-nya, katanya.

Memang, kadang orang lapar itu lebih membingungkan daripada orang stress.

Lanjutkan. Andaikan saja Ustad Rifai melihat kerusuhan tadi, entah apa yang akan terjadi kepada mereka. Dilempari rehal? Dipecut sarung? Ah, sepertinya kejadian tadi mengingatkan mereka agar tidak berisik lagi di musholla.

Benar kan, apa kata ustad mereka?

"Jean," tegur Eren berusaha menasehati, sekaligus menyalahi. "_Engke deui tong motah lamun keur di musholla teh, lamun kieu deui kumaha?" _ (15)

"_Sumuhun, sumuhun."_ balas Jean. Tapi Jean menjawabnya dengan muka sok merhatiin Eren, pandangan yang amit-amit. Lama-lama, Eren jadi jijik juga."(16)

"_Geuleuh sia." _(17)

"_Sumuhun, tuan kasep." _(18)

"_Sia tah kasepak kuda."_ (19)

"_Lah, lamun kitu maneh naon atuh? Jengkol?" _(20)

"_Maneh tah kuda."_

"Jengkol."

"_Bengeut sia tah jiga kuda." _(21)

"_Bengeut sia tah bau jengkol." _

"HIH."

"HIH."

"_GELUT YU—"_ Jean menarik kerah baju Eren, lalu didekatkan sampai kening mereka bertaut. Menatap Eren dengan pandangan meremehkan.

"BACOT LAH—"Eren balas menatap Jean dengan tatapan ngajak ribut.

_JEBAGG! JBUGG!_ Pertengkaran pun terjadi. Jean tetaplah Jean, dan Eren tetaplah Eren. Mereka akan selalu seperti itu. Baru saja berniat tidak akan berisik lagi di musholla, tapi kejadian tadi seakan tak ada gunanya.

Sepertinya Armin harus berdoa agar Sasha tidak keselek oleh empat cireng nanti, setidaknya sampai Ustad Rifai datang.

* * *

(1) Apa.

(2) Di peci lu ada apaan?

(3) Hah, emang ada apaan?

(4) Sebentar...

(5) Udah ketemu?

(6) Sabar... nah ini dia!

(7) Lu make peci udah kayak tukang jengkol aja!

(8) Heh kuda, diem lu.

(9) Si Eren pake pecinya kayak Mang Pixis.

(10) Itu kenapa.

(11) Itu tolongin, gimana sih lu? Malah dipelototin.

(12) Lu juga tolongin lah, gimana sih?

(13) Itu ambilin airnya, kasih ke Sasha. Gua bantuin pake doa.

(14) Sasha, ampun yak. Hampir aja lu mati. Tapi kalo mati juga gapapa sih, besok jadi libur.

(15) Nanti lagi jangan banyak gerak/petakilan kalo lagi di musholla.

(16) Iye, iye. (Dia ngomong ini semacam ngeremehin)

(17) Jijik lu.

(18) Iya, tuan ganteng. (ganteng=kasep)

(19) Lu tuh ditendang kuda. (ditendang kuda = kasepak kuda)

(20) Lah, kalo gitu lu apa? Jengkol?

(21) Muka lu noh kayak kuda.

* * *

**note**

Carat = pengganti kata cacad, yang biasa make sih kakak kelas ane doang.

Maafkan pengetahuan bahasa sunda saya yang rendah. Ah dasar saya memang bukan warga yang baik hati dan soleh dan rajin menabung.


End file.
